Step by Step
'"Step by Step"' by ''New Kids on the Block is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is wearing a light blue hat with an orange line, an orange t-shirt, a light blue pair of overalls and sneakers. He also wears a light blue wristband on his left forearm and an orange wristband on his right forearm. Background The background has blocks. The background changes in Just Dance: Greatest Hits and Just Dance 3, with more moving blocks. Gold Moves The remade routine has 3 Gold Moves: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your hands on your head, during "You're always on my mind". '''Gold Move 3: '''Punch in the air. It's the last move. Step By Step GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Step By Step GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups ''Step By Step ''appears in the following Mashups: * Call Me Maybe * Limbo * Oh No! * #thatPOWER * What Makes You Beautiful * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions ''Step By Step ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Denim Violin * Dude Dance * Dude Style * Dude Twist * Dungarees * Hey Dude Trivia * If you look very closely at an HD picture of this dancer, you can see facial hair. This is the first time a dancer has ever had facial hair. * This is the only New Kids on the Block song in the JD Series. *The song appeared on Just Dance, Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, and Just Dance Now. * At some parts, the dancer is lip syncing, something that wouldn't occur again until Just Dance 2014 with On-Stage Mode, Ain't No Mountain High Enough, Happy's Sing Along Mode and Applause's alternate. * In the JD3 and JDNow remake the lip syncing is much less visible. * In the Just Dance Now remake his overalls are green and his shirt is pink. * This the first song from Just Dance to be featured in Just Dance Now. It is followed by That's The Way (I Like It). ** Like That's The Way, he lacks a glove despite the remake in JDNow. * In JD3 the background looks more like the background to I Like to Move It. * In JD1 he has the most detailed of faces. * This song is shortened Gallery step by step makeover.png|Appearance in Just Dance Now step by step jdn.jpg Stepbystep coach 1 big.png IMG_20141122_185309.JPG j.PNG Videos File:New Kids On The Block - Step By Step File:Just Dance - Step By Step (New Kids On The Block) File:Just Dance 3 New Kids on the Block Step by Step File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Step By Step - 5* Stars File:FULL_GAMEPLAY!_New_Kids_On_The_Block_-_Step_By_Step_Just_Dance_Now Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Average Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:90's Category:Solo Males Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Recycled DLCs Category:XBOX Exclusives Category:Disco Songs Category:DLC's Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Medium Songs Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Shortened Songs